Vehicles are equipped with exterior lighting to illuminate areas in front and in back of the vehicles at nighttime and during the day, to indicate left- and right-hand vehicle turns, as tail lights, and for other purposes. Lamp socket assemblies are sometimes provided as part of larger lighting assemblies, which often include a reflector and a lens as well. Typically, a lamp or bulb is snapped into a lamp socket assembly at one end, and a power supply is plugged into the lamp socket assembly at another end to deliver power to the lamp. These types of lamp socket assemblies are somewhat common in commercial and other automobiles, but can also be employed in marine and aerospace applications.